The present invention relates to a support framework for supported mounting of a wing plow to a front plow frame of a vehicle. More particularly, the framework includes structure which will maintain the wing plow at a desired upright position during transport and use thereof, the structure being manipulatable to allow for tilting of the wing plow and vertical mounting post thereof to allow access to the engine compartment of the vehicle to which it is attached.